Our Final Stand
Note: If you haven't read Last Laugh, read it first. Last Laugh here's the first part in the 13 part series "It's been 5 years since the creepypastas Starfright, Nightbow Alexa, Nightmare Wolf, Midnight Wolf, SweetRage and X rose up, and were defeated by Earth's brave heroes. For those of you who do not know what I'm talking about, 5 years ago, 6 creepypastas by the users SweetPsychoGamerGirl and NightmareWolf09 killed their creators, and made a plan to take over the world. Luckily, SweetPsycho, Lillie, and another friend by the name of Ray found allies, Henriot, Dragon, and Robloxian. Moonlight, called 'Moonfright' before she switched sides, sided with our heroes instead. The rest played out like a story." The news reported says, fake smiling on T.Vs everywhere. For today was the celebration of Earth's heroes. People cheered, and the heroes made appearances. They had to run everywhere, because of oncoming mobs, fangirls, and fanboys. They all gave speeches, but when people started asking questions, someone in every crowd, asked at the same time: "Do you have the others phone numbers, or emails, or something? Do you remember them clearly?" The heroes, all over the world, went silent. They all finally spoke up, tears in their eyes. "No..." They whispered into the microphones. "I-.. I don't have any contact. I can barely remember their names. I don't remember what they looked like." The crowds all went silent too. Finally, a small child in each crowd spoke up. "But can't someone tell you and you can go visit?" They smiled weakly. "I'm afraid that they might be angry at me for forgetting.. I can't do that." SweetPsycho's life was.. interesting. She lives in Hell still, but goes into the human world 5 times a year. SweetPsycho kept living with Moonlight, due to them both being reapers, and they quote: "We're reapers. There's no changing that." Lillie lived in a regular house, and was roomies with Ray. They spilt the bills, and they both had jobs. Lillie chatted with SweetPsycho everyday over the phone, then a couple times, then just to text "hi," then nothing. Henriot lived in a pretty good home, with friends visiting all the time. Sometimes other people would come to just talk and listen to the story. Robloxian stayed in the centre of the earth, but came outside sometimes. He was shy about it at first, but slowly started happily talking to people a lot. Dragon had a house under the ocean, which was comfortable for a person who can transform into a water dragon. Not a lot of people can scuba dive very far, so he comes onto land sometimes. Little did they know, there was something going on... SweetPsycho and Moonlight were talking with friends, when they fainted and collapsed. Their friends screamed, but they disappeared, purple smoke appearing where they were. The same thing happened to everyone else. It caused world-wide chaos. Police were notified, and everyone was freaking out. Freaking out so much actually, that they didn't notice pieces of paper where the heroes once were. And if they did, the pieces of paper formed a note. And the note said: "We would say hi now, but we're going to see you soon." Somewhere, in a dark, faraway, long-forgotten dimension, silent, hooded robotic beings walked around. They were built to do one thing, and that's to guard the cells. What were in the cells? The robotic beings weren't told. They were just ordered to. The person who made them was trapped in their own personal Hell a long time ago, by one of the beings in the cells. No one else was there to check on the robot-like beings. Inside one of the 6 cells, a demon sat. Her head was facing the floor. The blood stained floor. The other five cells where of equal distance, a kilometre away from each other, forming a hexagon. The other cells contained demons that were trapped due to being Apollyon level of dangerous. The hood moved slightly. The cape, which was black, was wrapped around her. It was cold there. Very cold. The cape moved, and stream came out of the hood every time the demon took a breath. Her servant that she corrupted should be here soon. One robotic being stopped, and looked at the hooded demon. "The. Heroes. Have. Disappeared. I. Have. Done. What. You. Asked. Miss." The robot turned, and continued walking. The demon shifted. Been a year since she last moved. She looks up, and smiles psychotically. Her plan was working. =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 2: Our Final Stand 2: The Escape YAY LAST LAUGH CONTINUES UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME!! also don't expect me to write the second part yet since it's not a good idea to be writing when you don't feel ok. Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Our Final Stand Category:Dramapasta